


Shirts

by Violet_Roses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel being cute, Dean is a Softie, Implied Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Innocent Castiel, M/M, No Smut, Sam Ships It, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because they smell good, cas steals dean's clothes, im bad at tagging, just really fluffy, really gay, sorry folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Roses/pseuds/Violet_Roses
Summary: It wasn't Cas's fault it smelled so good.Once upon a time, a curious little angel came into a certain hunter's room to do spring cleaning. The brothers were out on a hunting trip (and they haven't been home since), and so Cas thought it would do them good if he cleaned out their rooms. They wouldn't mind, right?My first fic ever (not really) so it's not gonna be pretty. I think. Idk I'm bad at summaries





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is gonna suck tyrannosaurus pricks, since this is my first fic posted... comments and feedback would be awesome, so if you liked it, or not, or something, please leave your opinion. That is, if you want. I'm not making you do anything.
> 
> Did I mention I'm also really awkward?? Well I am.
> 
> -Violet

It wasn't Cas's fault it smelled so good.

Once upon a time, a curious little angel came into a certain hunter's room to do spring cleaning. The brothers were out on a hunting trip (and they haven't been home since), and so Cas thought it would do them good if he cleaned out their rooms. They wouldn't mind, right?

And so the curious little angel finished cleaning a certain moose's room and moved on to the other hunter's room, energy barely dented. In fact, Cas was almost done with Dean's sleeping quarters in record time when he checked the drawers. All of the clothes seemed to be jammed in haphazardly, the underwear mixing with the shirts, mixing with the pants, mixing with whatever else was in there. Cas clucked his tongue and shook his head. They probably weren't coming home anytime soon, might as well fold these odd pieces of fabric for him. 

So Cas spent the next hour fixing up all of the clothes until they looked brand-new, not a wrinkle or stain to be seen. He even did the laundry for Dean; he was that up to it. But it was when he was putting that final shirt into the drawer that he stopped. This strangely relaxing smell filled Cas's senses, confusing the angel thoroughly. Cas decided to investigate, sniffing around the room like a dog, and eventually found it came from Dean's shirt. He took another smell of it and that was all it took. One more sniff turned into two more, which led to five, heck, he could've smelled it all day. It was, to Cas, tantalizing and hypnotic; every intake of breath came with an odd sense of euphoria that did not fail to sweep Castiel away. What made it so different was the way it smelled cool, like the air of the lightest breeze, yet it also smelled like a warm fire in the middle of winter. Cas couldn't describe the smell, only that it was how he imagined home would smell like. It had a sweet grassy scent, but it had a hint of vanilla soap, yet it was also a million other things combined. It was like nothing and everything, and Cas couldn't get enough of it. The smell was just so purely Dean, and every other piece of clothing smelled like him, too. It wasn't Cas's fault he got addicted. It also wasn't his fault that he took that shirt to keep for himself. 

He promised to no one in particular that he'd return it as he walked out of the room, unaware of the mess he had just gotten himself into.

... ... ... ... ...

"What're you reading, Cas?"

Sam and Dean arrived at the bunker late, as expected. Cas was sitting in a chair, reading A Scandal In Bohemia. The angel looked up and showed the cover of the book to Sam, who in turn smiled. Sam was about to say something when Dean padded down the stairs, a bit later than Sam. He smiled tiredly at Cas before he dropped the bag he was carrying onto the floor and headed for his room. Sam noticed Cas go tense.

"Cas you ok?" Sam sat on the hand rest of the armchair Cas was curled up in. Cas closed the book and put it back.

"Yes, I'm alright," Cas looked up. "I cleaned up your rooms earlier today, that's all."

"Oh, really?" Sam tried to hide his worried tone through his cheerfulness. It wasn't working. "You shouldn't have. But ah... did you fix up my bed too?"

Cas nodded slowly. Sam looked like he was internally freaking out. Maybe it was because of the various pictures Cas found of Gabriel hidden under the mattress....

"Great! Uh, I'll just go check it out." Sam run-slipped off to his room. Cas waited until the moose was out of sight before he pulled out Dean's (stolen) shirt. He gave it another fond sniff, smiling subconsciously, holding his breath in for a few more seconds as he tried to memorize it. He turned over the faded grey AC/DC shirt in his hands and sighed. Cas couldn't bring himself to think about returning it, but the smell was already beginning to fade, much to Cas's dismay.

"Hey Cas did you see my- woah buddy it's just me, don't act so scared," Dean walked in, chuckling at Cas's frenzied reaction. Cas freaked out and tucked the shirt underneath his lap hastily. If Dean noticed, he didn't say anything. 

"Anyways," Dean continued after a considerably long pause, "have you seen my AC/DC shirt? I found my drawers so neat and I figured you cleaned them out. It was my favorite one."

Cas swallowed hard, shifting uncomfortably. "No, I haven't smelled- er, seen your shirt, Dean. Sorry."

Dean narrowed his eyes at Cas suspiciously. Cas smiled awkwardly. "It's ok, it's probably in my room." Dean was smiling again to Cas's relief and slight discomfort; he was dropping the topic a little too quickly. But that was good, right?

"What?"

"I said, you want a beer?" Dean repeated, laughing. 

"Oh. Yes uh, I'll be right there." Cas pulled the book out again. "I'll just finish the chapter of this."

Dean shrugged and left. Cas exhaled.

He had to give it back.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It had been three weeks, ten hours, and fifty-four seconds since Cas smuggled the shirt, and Cas was still obsessed with it.

It even got to the point where Cas brought it wherever he went. It made Cas feel safe, invincible even; it was now Cas's everything. The shirt could've evem been his saving grace. Cas didn't realize, however, that it wasn't just the smell he was addicted to. He was addicted to the owner of the smell also.

And so as he was stuck in the bunker one night to do research, Cas began to feel sleepy. It was his fading grace, of course, curse that Metatron. Cas didn't mind, though. He was getting used to the human feelings, even enjoying them.

Cas pulled out the t-shirt and folded it, resting his head on the soft fabric. Cas smiled as the familiar scent which he labeled 'Dean' came flooding to him in a calming manner. _Sam and Dean won't be home for a while I guess, _Cas thought, _So I might as well take a little "catnap". _In a matter of seconds Cas was crossing into dream territory, drifting to sleep as he wondered if Dean really did smell like this. If so, he wouldn't ever let go of that hunter.____

____Sam walked into the bunker with Dean, early from their second vamp nest raid. It had gone smoother than the brothers had planned, since the "nest" was really just three skinny bloodsuckers. Sam found Cas asleep and signaled that to Dean, who smiled and nodded. Sam walked over to where Cas was, and with closer inspection Sam turned back to Dean._ _ _ _

____"Isn't that your shirt, Dean? The one you wouldn't shut up about?" Sam asked with a hushed yet pointed tone, nodding towards Cas's makeshift pillow. Dean's eyes widened slightly._ _ _ _

____"Yeah, that is! No wonder I couldn't find it!" Dean exclaimed._ _ _ _

____Cas woke with a start, instantly noticing the brothers were home. It took Cas another second for him to realized he'd been discovered. The angel looked to the floor, embarrassed beyond words._ _ _ _

____"I'll go take a shower first," Sam said, dismissing himself routinely. Cas tensed up as Dean sat in the chair nearest to him. The ex-angel fidgeted with the shirt in his hands, taking note of Dean's watchful gaze out of the corner of his eye._ _ _ _

____"Oh! Uhm.. here." Cas handed the shirt back to Dean. Dean took it. "I apologize for taking it Dean, I didn't really think about-"_ _ _ _

____Dean looked at the shirt now in his hands. "Can I ask you a question, Cas?" Dean asked, cutting him off._ _ _ _

____"O-okay..."_ _ _ _

____Dean smirked a little. "Why did you have it in the first place?"_ _ _ _

____Cas knew Dean was going to ask that, but he didn't have an answer planned. That is, unless, he told Dean the truth.The truth was too embarrassing, though. But it was also the only thing he could actually reply with. After waging a war in his head, he decided he didn't really have anything to lose. Nothing but his friendship with Dean. Which he didn't want to lose, by the way._ _ _ _

____"I... uh.." Cas shifted. "I liked the scent." Cas cringed the minute the words left his mouth. If he were still an angel, this would've been _so _much easier. But no, blasted Meta-douche had to come along and give him... give him _feelings.____ _ _ _

________Dean chortled, much to Cas's surprise. He expected something like a 'what the hell man' or 'dude no' or even 'get out'. Not the glorious sound of Dean's laughter. "Hmn." Dean thought for a second before tossing it back to Cas. "You can keep it if you want." Cas stared at the fabric in his lap. Man, did he overthink that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"But isn't this your favorite shirt?" Cas asked quietly. Dean shrugged.  
"I've got a crap ton more in my drawers. Plus, I don't really use it anyways." Dean ended his sentence with a tone that wouldn't take no for an answer. Cas awkwardly hung onto the shirt. "Do you actually smell like this?" Cas blurted, his curiosity taking over. Dean's grin softened into a small smirk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Want to find out yourself?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Cas blushed horrendously. That was too weird for Cas, how much more Dean. But he was curious, and Dean had offered. But then it was still weird. But he was so curious. But then again.._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"O-uh, okay." Cas stood up at the same time as Dean. He stood there for a moment, cursing himself plentifully, before he stepped up to Dean for a hug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

No matter how odd it was, Cas wasn't ever going to regret his decision.

The scent of the shirt was just like the smell Dean gave off, of grass, vanilla soap, gunpowder and whiskey, except the one Dean had was so much more _alive _. It wrapped around Cas like an invisible blanket of comfort, stroking his hair and patting his back and making him feel all gooey inside. Cas took in everything he could greedily, wanting to feel this way forever. It wasn't just the magical scent, however. Just like the shirt, he was also attached to the owner, to Dean. The way he fit perfectly in Dean's arms, how his head easily rested on Dean's shoulder, how he was so close he could sense everything; Cas didn't realize it, but he craved to be with Dean, and now he was. Another thing Cas didn't realize was that he was nuzzling his face into Dean's shoulder. Dean didn't seemed to mind; in fact, he even hugged Cas tighter. It would later occur to the two that they were in love, but that's for a different story.__

__"You..." Cas closed his eyes. "You smell awesome."_ _

__He felt Dean chuckle lightly. "I know, right?" Dean ran a hand down Cas's back, the angel humming sleepily with content. In the span of ten seconds, Cas fell asleep standing up in his arms._ _

__Dean (with much effort) carried the sleeping angel to his room and gently placed him onto his bed. Dean grabbed some of his clothes from his drawer and changed Cas into them, tucking Cas in before climbing in beside him. And if his eyes lingered a little longer as he undressed and re-dressed his best friend, no one would know anyways._ _

__"Goodnight, my angel," He whispered, placing the shirt beside Cas. He lightly kissed the angel's forehead before turning off the lights._ _


End file.
